Blood Oath: Cursed
by Kitty McGonagall
Summary: A year has passed since Ametsuki married her cousin Kal. Time is running out as those around her aim to awaken her from her current state so that she can save herself and her family from the curse on them. As time runs short, will she awaken in time or will the clock strike the final hour before she can free Hanabusa and break the curse?
1. Prequel

**Blood Oath: Cursed**

 **Summary:** It has been just under a year since the wedding of Kal and Ametsuki. The clock continues to tick down until the curse that is on Ametsuki is fulfilled and with the only one able to save her from it frozen in ice and her unable to remember who the one in the ice is, hope is low for her friends and family. Will those closest to her be able to lift the veil over her eyes? Will she remember who the one in the ice is before it is too late?

 **Prequel**

Ametsuki sat before the fireplace in the study of the Kurai estate staring at the fire for a moment due to how for some reason when her husband was home he all but insisted that she remain in his sight at all time, when she had asked, he had insisted that it was the best way to insure she remained protected. She did not know why but she felt like she was a prisoner in her own home and had been ever since the wedding. Tearing her cerulean eyes from the fire she glanced down at the silk material of the full length dress she was wearing that matched her eyes. Something Kal had insisted she wear along with ones from a wardrobe of dresses of the finest materials and heels or shoes that he had picked to match each outfit. 'Why does he dress me like I am a doll?' she thought to herself as she slowly stood only to hear the cold voice of her husband.

"Where are you going, darling?" he asked as she looked toward him to see Kal stand and slowly walk over toward her as the firelight cast more light on him illuminating his features. His dark hair seemed to be styled to fall perfectly about and in his face at the same time. He was wearing a long sleeve button up shirt that had the top few buttons undone revealing put of his chest, along with black pants and boots to match. Though his steel like eyes were watching her closely as he came to a stop before her only to tower over her.

"I was just going to go for a walk since sitting here has become boring at the moment." She said as she looked down thinking of how for some reason even though she felt no attachment to the man she had said she would be with despite how almost a year ago she had uttered wedding vows binding herself to him.

"You know I do not want you going around alone." Kal said in a stern tone but Ametsuki looked up at him with a pleading expression.

"I promise I will remain inside that way there is no chance of anything happening." She said as Kal eyed her for a moment before he relented.

"Very well, but stay away from the basement." He said as Ametsuki nodded before she turned and walked from the room.

"You are almost too trusting of her." A voice said from the shadows after the door closed only for Kal to chuckle as he remained facing the fire.

"That may be, but is one of the few things keeping her under my control at the moment. That and how so long as she does not regain her true memories of before, she will never unfreeze that boy." Kal said as none other than Kaname Kuran walked out from the shadows. "Though I must admit I thought you would have gone into hiding after how you have lost our bet. My sister will not go through with carrying a child for you, meaning that I have won our bet. Once the year is up I will take your crown from you and reform the monarch with my unstoppable queen at my side." Kal said as he soon walked over and sat down in the chair bringing his elbow to rest on the arm rest and then rest the side of his face against his lightly formed fist.

"Do not count your winnings just yet. That girl has shown the ability to see through even multiple memory spells, and I have a feeling that you will not be the victor." Kaname said as Kal merely smirked at him.

"Oh? And why is that?" Kal asked in a near mocking tone since he saw it as that Kaname was just being a sore loser of their bet. "I have married a suitable queen, and in time, she will produce a fine heir for me." Kal said as his smirk grew even more.

"And yet you already forgot about one of the memories you removed from her." Kaname said only to turn and leave, not even having to look back to see that Kal was not too happy about what Kaname had said. All due to how there was still the chance that despite Kal having taken Ametsuki in every way as his wife, her heart would never fully be his due to how even in the deepest parts of her heart, there surely was a lingering feeling of connection to the one she had frozen the day of the wedding.

/

Ametsuki walked along the dark corridors of the house as she knew there was only one place she wished to go, the basement. It was not just to defy her husband but also because the young man who had tried to crash the wedding was locked away down there, still frozen in ice that she had trapped him in. So soon she reached the door only to pull out the key to the basement from a pocket she and her sister-in-law had placed along her dress as she unlocked the door before slipping in only to quietly close the door behind her. It was dark and cold but she did not care, she only ever felt like her life was real when she went to visit the young man frozen in the ice. So she went down the stairs and then down a long corridor to where the cell was. Once there she unlocked the large wooden door and pushed it open as she stepped in to see torches lining the damp stone walls, casting dancing light across the ice.

She walked forward almost hesitant only to soon stand before the ice as she stared at the young man within who appeared to be sleeping. "Who are you…?" she whispered as she rested a pale hand on the ice as she stared at him. "Why do I only feel solace when I sneak down here to see you?" she stepped closer so that she was almost against the ice, her curious cerulean eyes locked on the handsome face of the young man. She was about to speak again when she heard the door from the other end of the corridor open and slam shut as she froze in a panic, fearful that Kal had come looking for her only to find she had gone where he had said for her not to.

With one last almost longing look at the frozen young man, Ametsuki turned and rushed over to the door and through it before she shut it and then took off down the corridor as fast as she could hoping that it was not her husband that she was hearing approaching. She thought she might be in the clear if it had just been one of the servants messing with the door to insure it was locked but she was not ready to hold to that hope just yet. Within a few seconds she rounded the corner only to run into a solid body that had moved their arms forward and caught her when she almost fell back from the impact.

 **A/N:** Here we go with the third installment of the series! This one has a lot planned for it! Though with how I have a few other active stories, it might be like with before where I only update every few weeks to a month at a time. I hope those who have stuck around for this series to play out this far enjoy the latest installment! Also as a note, I do not own the series Vampire Knight, only the characters and locations not recognized from the manga or anime.


	2. Chapter One: Reason

**Blood Oath: Cursed**

 **Chapter One: Reason**

Ametsuki sat in an overstuffed chair that rested by the fireplace in the room that belonged to her and her husband. He had allowed every luxury that he seemed to think that she could want, except for one thing. Her freedom. They had married a year before yet she had been locked in the mansion ever since. Not even being allowed to attend soiree's.

" _It is for your protection, my love."_

At least that is what Kal always insisted when he would go alone or even take her cousin or as she was now, her younger sister-in-law, Amami. 'Why is he like this?' Ametsuki thought to herself as she looked back to the old book that rested on the blue silk material that covered her small form. 'Why do I not feel at home?' she thought to herself as she tried to pinpoint the reason for her feeling this way, but it was no use. The only time she ever felt at peace was when she snuck down to the cellar. To where the young man who had tried to crash their wedding was still frozen in eternal sleep. Her ward. Yet she was only allowed to see him in secret, a fact that she found to at times be infuriating.

As she sat there reading she heard the door open as she looked toward it, a cold look in her cerulean eyes as they fell on the vampire guest of her husband. Kaname Kuran. She found she could not stand the older vampire, but her husband always told her to 'play nice' with the one known as the King of Vampires. Usually she did all she could to avoid being alone with him, but now there was no escaping it. She was forced to be alone with Kaname.

Ametsuki closed the book she was reading as she stood. "I am sorry, Kaname, but Kal is not here now and I have somewhere to be." She said as she stood letting the book rest on the table beside the chair. "I am sure if you return to your room and wait, Kal will be to see you once he gets back." She said as the ice she could control seeped into her voice as she found herself wishing she could freeze him with only her words.

"No need to be so cold, Ametsuki." Kaname said in what Ametsuki assumed was supposed to be a warm tone, yet it did not fool her. "You know that since I am your husband's friend, you really should be a bit kinder to me." He said as Ametsuki stood and turned her back to him only for Kaname to step closer and wrap his arms around her as in that moment something flashed before her eyes as she went to let out a gasp but Kaname's right hand shot up to cover her mouth.

 _"Let-" Ame started to yell but Kaname was quick as he moved his hands so that both of her wrists were in his as he used his other hand to cover her mouth as she let out a muffled protest from behind his hand but his hand was clamped over the lower part of her face holding her so she could not speak or yell._

 _"You should know your place better." he whispered as he as he looked at her with his crimson eyes. "Do not make a sound." he ordered as Ame felt no obligation besides fear. Though she was not able to do much as Kaname shifted and picked her up against his chest and carried her over to the luxurious couch that was in his room as he leaned down over her as he leaned down as he held her hands resting on her small chest as her breath came in shaking gasps._

 _"K-Kaname please let me go." Ame pleaded as she knew that she only wanted one person's fangs to pierce her, something she had already betrayed by allowing Maria, even though he resisted doing so since he had said he was not wanting to further break the rules and risk trouble._

 _But Kaname leaned down as he used his free hand to brush Ame's pure white hair away from her neck as he lifted his right leg and placed it on the other side of her hip so it rested between her small hip and the side of the couch. "I can hear your heart skipping and then racing." he whispered as he leaned down close to Ame as he shifted his body ever so slightly to insure she was unable to move away from him as his nose was near the side of her neck. "Your blood, has an alluring scent that I am sure others have noticed." he whispered as Ame went to plead again only for Kaname to lick the side of her neck as Ame was unable to hold back the gasp that escaped her lips._

 _"P-please..." she pleaded as she clenched her hands where they were pinned down against her chest._

Ametsuki was still due to shock at what she had seen only for a moment before she reached up forcing Kaname's hand away from her mouth as she rushed to put distance between them as she did not stop until she was ten large steps away from him before she turned and glared at him. Something about what she had seen seemed oddly familiar, but she felt there was still some missing from what she had seen. "Stay away from me!" she yelled before she turned and raced from the room. As she ran through the corridor, her white hair danced behind her as the material of her pale blue satin dress did the same about her small figure. The only sound that met her ears was that of her heels hitting the cold unforgiving wooden floor as she ran as fast as she could away from where Kaname was still back in her and Kal's room.

Though as she had run from him, Kaname could not help but smirk. 'I did try to warn Kal. Something in her subconscious is allowing her to fight his control and the memories he stole from her were not in full.' He thought since he had figured one less experienced in stealing memories than Uryu or himself would screw up in such a way. 'Though soon if she does not remember it will not matter since either way her fate will be the same.' He thought as satisfaction washed over him as he walked from the room going the opposite direction down the hall of the terrified princess.

/

Ametsuki did not stop until she got to the door guarding the way to the passage to where she would at times escape to. She glanced around briefly before she went forward opening the door only to slip in and go down the steps into the darkness as she found it odd that the torches lighting the way had not been lit or replaced. 'I guess Kal is hoping that I will stop having an interest in who the young man is.' She thought to herself as she walked down to the bottom of the steps as she soon stood before the ice prison that held the youth with blonde hair. Ametsuki walked closer and glared at the figure.

"Why do I feel like I know you when there is nothing there!" she vented as she felt for some reason that in front of this figure, she could drop the persona she was forced to keep when in front of any others. That of a forever composed pure blood princess. One who was happily married to the love of her life. But for some reason she was none of that.

She was the opposite in more ways than one.

She would rather not dress so delicately and wear heels all of the time. She wished to be allowed outside, to breath fresh air while surrounded by trees instead of having to settle for only getting a vague taste of the outside by staring through cracked or closed windows. That and she hated how her husband insisted that she always have body guards when he was not around, which seemed to be almost always. Sure she had insisted that they see if her mother would spare Ichiru, one who seemed like a good body guard, that or even her adopted father Satsujin. But Kal had turned down both of those options, even scolding her for daring to even want a former human as her protector.

Forcing herself from those thoughts she looked to the one in the ice once again as she turned away only to walk a few feet away as she balled her pale hands into tight fists. "Why do I feel like a prisoner in my own home!" she cried as tears streamed down from her cerulean eyes that seemed to hold an odd light in them, even in the near darkness. She walked back over to the ice that held the young vampire as she reached up resting her right fist against the ice. "Tell me!" she pleaded as she looked at the face forever in a deep slumber in her ice. Though she stood there for several moments, no answer came to her.

/

Shizuka sat in the library with a distant look on her face, all due to how ever since the wedding, she had not been allowed to see her daughter. 'Kal doesn't want any of us near her because it would mean we would have the opening we need to try and free her from his clutches…' Shizuka thought with frustration as she closed her pink eyes to force herself to remain calm. Ever since the wedding a year before, Shizuka had been on edge. 'That foolish boy just ran in without a plan and thus my daughter's only chance is now encased in her ice…' Shizuka thought as she remembered how when they all returned from the wedding her control had slipped, as did Uryu's resulting in the manor being destroyed and having to be rebuilt. Something that was no problem since Satsujin, Ichiru and Zero had worked very diligently to get it rebuilt and their strength as vampires had helped greatly. Though as she sat in the rebuilt study she stared toward the books finding herself wishing to go to her child, but she was not allowed to, resulting in the wine glass of pseudo blood shattering, spending the fake blood splattering to the table and dripping down to the carpet. 'Ametsuki…' Shizuka thought as her pink hues held nothing but agony at the separation from her child as she heard a knock on the door bringing her back to the then and now. "Yes?" she said in a low worn voice as the door opened only for Ichiru to walk in.

She still could not believe that he like his twin were now both former human vampires. He looked the same, paler, but still her Ichiru. He even still favored his black form fitting tank top and pants that had the lower part below the knees hidden by his black boots. She had thought he was trying to copy Satsujin at times since he had sworn he would be a vampire hunter for the sake of killing just one vampire.

"What is it?" she asked since she knew that at the moment Uryu had gone to the Senate since the debate was once again over Ametsuki and her unborn child.

"There is something I need to show to you, Lady Shizuka." Ichiru said showing at times he still had the habit of calling Shizuka by a formal title. When Shizuka gestured he walked over and knelt before her only to offer his right wrist to her. An all too common practice among vampires. Due to how they could see one another's memories and the truth through the other's blood once they drank it. So without hesitation, Shizuka reached out and took Ichiru's wrist in her hand, lifting it ever so slightly as she leaned down closing her eyes while her lips parted revealing her fangs that became more pronounced before she allowed them to sink into Ichiru's wrist before she started to drink as a memory flooded over her.

 _Ichiru stood before a worn down looking Hanabusa, since the other had asked for him to come alone so that they could talk. Though Ichiru was in no mood to really talk to the one who had seemingly given up. "I came, so what do you want?" Ichiru asked, a faint hint of annoyance in his tone as Hanabusa looked toward him looking absolutely worn. "You know the wedding is the day after tomorrow so I am not wishing to waste time with the likes of you since we are still trying to figure a way around all of the security that will be there to try and save Ametsuki."_

 _Hanabusa leaned away from the couch he was sitting on only for him to shake his head ever so slightly at the one before him. One he could tell had been turned but thankfully he showed no signs of falling to a level E. "It is not that I have given up. It is just that as soon as I got the supposed invitation, I went to try and rescue her. But what I saw was not her." Hanabusa said as he stood and turned his back to Ichiru. "Kal has done something unthinkable to her. He has locked away her memories so that the part of her that we knew is gone, leaving nothing more than the one he wants."_

" _What?" Ichiru asked in confusion._

" _You heard me, he locked away who she really is." Hanabusa said with his back still to Ichiru as he was staring out the window. "And when I tried to approach her, Kal caught me and he gave me what he said would be his final warning. That she is his. And should anyone interrupt the wedding they will be killed on the spot and he will merely tell her that it was to protect her, even it is one of her own family." Hanabusa said as he glanced back at Ichiru who looked to be in shock at how far Kal would go to keep her. "So it is best that none of you make a move."_

Shizuka's hand holding up Ichiru's wrist fell away as her eyes shot open in shock. "So that is why you said for none of us to make a move, to protect her…" she whispered before she stood and swept across the library to the vast window to stand before it. The pale light of the moon and stars above kissing at her pale skin, hair and her white yukata she wore. "As soon as Satsujin returns, we will begin preparations." Shizuka said in a low tone. "Go alert your brother, Yuki, and Maria." She ordered as she heard Ichiru stand only to see him bow in the reflection of the glass before he left the room.

'That foolish boy!' Shizuka thought to herself as the pane of glass before her cracked.

 **A/N:** The first official chapter! Things are going to be crazy from this point forward as the story progresses!


End file.
